


Se supone que sería nuestro día

by dollvix



Series: Bellow Diamond Week 2019 [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bellow Diamond Week 2019, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Pool Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollvix/pseuds/dollvix
Summary: Día 5: RelajaciónAl menos, una vez, en su apretada agenda pedía un día libre, quería relajarse y disfrutar... y sobre todo, estar con su amante.





	Se supone que sería nuestro día

**Author's Note:**

> AU que puede continuar o no después del Baile. Es tu decisión, yo sigo sin ganas de ponerle nombres xd

Era su día libre, al menos, una vez en su apretada agenda pidió a su Perla que quitara absolutamente todo de esta. Blue se levantó más tarde que de costumbre, siendo el espacio vacío de Yellow a su lado lo primero que notó al despertarse, sonrió para sí misma tomándose su tiempo y finalmente bajó con su traje de baño puesto.

Pidió su desayuno en la piscina mientras apagaba su móvil, quien la buscara podría llamar a la mansión donde su personal cuestionaría si realmente era importante. Se tendió sobre la tumbona a la vez que su Perla le ponía bloqueador en la espalda.

Tomó la novela que tantas ganas tenía de leer desde hacía mucho y se acercó a la piscina atrayendo su flotador y subiéndose a él cuando sin apuro alguno se puso a leer un rato.

Minutos después se acercó a la orilla para dejarlo y se hundió finalmente en el agua. Nadó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, dejando que sus presiones se quedaran en el agua. Practicando su pasatiempo favorito para el que tanto le pesaba no tener tiempo.

….

“Hola cariño.” Sonrió al escucharla a sus espaldas una vez que volvió a emerger, Yellow frunció el ceño ante el sol colocándose sus gafas mientras dejaba su celular en la pequeña mesita. “Creí que te quedarías en cama todo el día.” Murmuró girándose por la toalla, Blue negó riendo.

“No, pero planeo quedarme todo el día en la alberca, ¿Quieres acompañarme?” Sonrió inocentemente nadando hacia la orilla.

“Solo vine por mi hora de comida, creí que comeríamos juntas.”

Blue salió de la alberca sin prisa alguna, contoneando lentamente sus caderas mientras se tomaba el cabello exprimiendo, salpicando… cada gota que recorría su cuerpo, que bajaba por sus curvas y el bikini azul que traía puesto.

Yellow tragó en seco inclinando sus lentes con las cejas arqueadas. Degustando de la vista que le dejaba el conjunto pegado a su cuerpo; Sus grandes pechos ajustados contra la tela negra, podía ver incluso sus lindos pezones endurecidos por el agua y deseó más que nunca sentirlos entre sus dientes… pero luego estaba su precioso trasero que dejaba poco a la imaginación sus encantadoras piernas entre las que quería estar justo ahora.

“¿Pasa algo querida?” Preguntó con fingida inocencia sonriéndole socarronamente una vez que llegó a su lado. La rubia rio entre dientes arropándola con la toalla y dejándole un profundo beso en su cuello a su vez.

“Solo admiro lo terriblemente ardiente que es mi amada esposa” Ronroneó contra su oído, bajando su mano para acariciar su vientre lentamente. Ella se giró para besarla profundamente, intensamente mientras degustaba de sus deliciosos labios que tanto la enloquecían.

Se apartó cuando el aliento se les acabó empujándola levemente para tomar asiento en su tumbona. Yellow negó, tomando asiento a su lado mientras acariciaba su rostro, buscando sus labios nuevamente por un largo tiempo. La rubia la tomó entonces de las caderas inquieta y la subió en su regazo.

“Voy a mojarte.” Replicó separándose nuevamente, sentándose en la tumbona de al lado, Yellow reviró los ojos y la volvió a tomar de las caderas, subiéndola en su regazo.

“Como si no lo hubieras hecho ya al ponerte eso.” Murmuró en su oído, mordisqueándolo juguetonamente.

Comieron entre besos, con la rubia pasando sus mordiscos simultáneamente entre ella y su comida a la vez que Blue jugaba al avioncito con ella entre risas.

….

Su celular sonó entonces despertándolas de su ensoñación. Yellow bufó inclinándose para contestar a su inoportuna y exigente madre. Colgó dejando caer el rostro entre sus pechos con pesar.

“¿No puedes quedarte un poco más?” Susurró acariciando su cabello con una sonrisa traviesa.

“White programó una reunión…”

“Ella siempre lo hace.” Replicó con un puchero. “Se supone que sería _nuestro_ día libre hoy.”

“Lo siento, bebé” Besó el torso de su palma con ternura. “Intentaré programar…”

“Soy tu esposa, no tu socia o cliente.” Se levantó apartándose molesta. “No debería hacer citas para pasar tiempo con mi compañera”

Le dio la espalda, caminando furiosa a la alberca y arrojándose en una perfecta flecha dentro de esta. Yellow suspiró con pesar tocando su frente mientras Blue buscaba alejarse a propósito de ella.

Odiaba este tipo de riñas, el sentirse contra la espada y la pared por su culpa. Se puso de pie sin otra opción tomando sus cosas con un lío en sus pensamientos.

Se detuvo en seco antes de cruzar la puerta.

“Que se joda White”

Se dio vuelta mientras se sacaba el saco mojado y arrojaba su ropa junto con sus cosas a una de sus tumbonas entonces se arrojó al agua también.

Blue la sintió tras ella antes de verla, ni siquiera se giró si no que siguió nadando alejándose de ella, la rubia sonrió, siguiéndole el juego dispuesta a jugar al cazador y su presa unos momentos más antes de que finalmente la atrapara cuando llegó a la otra orilla.

“Te tengo” Murmuró contra su oído aprisionándola contra el mosaico. Blue gimió cuando se restregó en su trasero y sus pezones instantáneamente se endurecieron aún más contra la fría pared.

“Solo hasta que te llamen y corras a besarle los pies a White.” Soltó girándose, lo suficientemente enfadada como para empujarla y apartarla, pero la respiración se le cortó cuando la vio de frente, con su querido sujetador negro transparente mojada dejando aún menos a la imaginación y sus cortos bóxer oscuros pegados a sus largas y esbeltas piernas. La rubia sonrió con superioridad al ver cómo se la comía con la mirada.

“Justo ahora tengo ganas de besar otro par de cosas” Susurró contra sus labios antes de tomarlos finalmente con fuerza y deseo. La morena jadeó cuando su lengua atacó la suya y enredó las piernas a su cintura.

Acarició sus pechos con deseo, pellizcando sus duros pezones antes de bajar hacia su intimidad y remover hacia un lado la parte de debajo de su bañador. Blue pegó un gritito de sorpresa cuando dos de sus dedos entraron sin preámbulos a ella, penetrándola con fuerza. “Hmm…”

Yellow atacó su cuello cuando presionó su pulgar contra su clítoris y agregó un segundo dedo.

“Deberías apresurarte…” Gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás Yellow atacó su cuello, pellizcando su carnoso capullo mientras seguía bombeándola y aumentando su velocidad. “No querrás llegar tar-de…”

Curvó sus dedos acariciando su interior, ignorando su reclamo, pasando sus yemas sobre los sensibles nervios de sus paredes vaginales. Blue chilló enroscando sus piernas a su cintura aferrándose a su cuerpo ofreciéndole una entrada.

Murmuró cosas inconexas perdida en su placer, con el nudo de su vientre comenzando a doler exigiendo su liberación. La rubia removió la parte de arriba de su bañador y se inclinó a darle lengüetazos, chupándolos y mordisqueándolos sin pudor alguno.

La morena la tomó de sus cortos cabellos presionándola más, gimiendo ruidosamente antes de apartarla y llevarla hasta su boca devorándola al momento.

Su lengua atacó la suya con impaciencia, luchando pesadamente cuando comenzó a restregar sus duros pezones contra los propios aun cubiertos por el sujetador. Yellow bajó su otra mano a su intimidad también restregando su clítoris con propiedad sin dejar de acariciar por dentro.

Blue gritó, corriéndose finalmente sobre sus dedos.

Yellow jadeó contra su oído también, su esposa entonces la miró frunciendo el ceño y se desenrolló de su cintura buscando alejarse de la rubia. Nadó apenas hasta el flotador, con las piernas temblorosas aun sabía que necesitaba recuperarse después del intenso orgasmo que le había dado.

“No querrás llegar tarde con tus gemas.” Se cruzó de brazos mirándola con molestia. “¿Empleadas valiosas, no es así?”

“Cariño, no hagas esto.”

“Deberías irte ya. Estarán perdidos por 2 minutos sin su Reina, porque las personas más capacitadas para sus puestos no saben cómo hacer su trabajo sin ti.”

“Tú eres lo más importante que tengo.” Murmuró tomando el flotador para atraerla a ella, Blue rodó los ojos que comenzaban a cristalizarse, no sería la primera vez que la dejaría por sus dichosas emergencias. “La persona más valiosa en mi vida, por la que haría cualquier cosa.”

“Excepto estar conmigo.” Susurró con un nudo en la garganta, Yellow conocía perfectamente qué tan sensible era su esposa y cuánto le dolía sentirse como su segunda opción.

“Te amo, mucho… te amo más de lo que jamás me hubiera imaginado.” Volvió a acercarse acariciando su pierna. “No sé cómo expresarlo, no tendría con quién hacerlo hasta que llegaste cautivándome tanto que no deseo más que hacerte sentir segura y feliz.” Besó sus piernas entonces, recargándose en estas con pesar. “No me odies por no saber cómo manejarlo, supongo que aún sigo siendo una trabajadora compulsiva a la que le cuesta liberarse para consentir a su esposa como se lo merece.” Hizo un mohín, abriéndole las piernas para besarlas con lentitud. “¿Me dejas compensártelo?

Volvió a revirar los ojos apartándola, con una sonrisa pequeña tirando de sus labios. La rubia acomodó sus manos en las caderas de la morena, se estiró y la besó.

Deshizo su puchero unos momentos, ingeniándoselas para tomarla de la nuca y danzar con sus labios por un rato. Sonrió complacida separándose después, logrando su objetivo.

“No sabes cuánto te amo, Yellow.” La miró con dulzura, la rubia le regresó el gesto antes de bajar a sus piernas nuevamente, besando el interior de sus muslos. “Hmmm…” Blue se mordió los labios echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la rubia le quitó la parte de abajo de su bañador y lo arrojó al agua.

Se sonrojó violentamente cuando quedó completamente desnuda y expuesta al aire libre donde cualquiera podría verla… y eso era demasiado excitante…

Yellow pasó su lengua con lentitud, tomando los restos de su orgasmo y avivando los nuevos con ganas. La empujó hacia atrás dejándola descansar sobre el inflable, apreciando lo maravillosamente hermosa que se veía y vanagloriando su expuesta intimidad.

Recorrió toda la zona sin prisa alguna adulando a la mujer, inspeccionando con sus manos su torso, acariciando su vientre antes de llegar más arriba. Se quejó cuando no la sintió atendiendo sus pechos, en cambio tomó unas gotas de agua y la mojó con estas.

Blue arqueó la espalda sin aliento cuando la fría agua contrastó contra el calor de su cuerpo.

Lamía juguetonamente por todos lados desde el monte venus hasta su arrugado orificio sin un patrón en común. Chupaba y mordisqueaba cuando pellizcaba a su vez sus pezones volviéndola loca, Incluso paseó sus dientes solo para molestarla, ella la incitó gimiendo en respuesta y logrando una socarrona sonrisa de su parte, entonces, Yellow tomó su clítoris y lo mordió suavemente.

Fue suficiente para que se corriera nuevamente en su boca tomando todo con gusto.

“¿Me considero perdonada?” Sonrió presuntuosa después de un rato, Blue reviró los ojos salpicándole agua en el rostro para después atraerla divertida y besarla con pasión aprovechando su ceguera temporal. “Tomaré eso como un sí.”

La besó un rato más, esperando lo suficiente para retomar el aliento y recuperarse.

Se bajó del inflable y nadaron hacia los escalones donde la rubia se sentó con su compañera tomándola de las caderas.

“¿Qué hay de ti?” Cuestionó Blue pasando por su mejilla, mordisqueando su lóbulo juguetonamente. La rubia gimió y Blue sonrió complacida sintiendo lo mojada que estaba a través de la tela cuando restregó su muslo contra su intimidad. La tomó con firmeza acomodándola entre sus piernas pero Yellow fue más rápida y la cargó saliendo de la alberca con ella.

“Esto se trata de ti.” Le dijo antes de besarla sin detenerse siquiera. Blue creyó que irían por sus cosas para acabar eso en la privacidad de su dormitorio, pero observó con la boca abierta cómo no se detuvo en las tumbonas o cómo se negó a bajarla y solo observaba a lo lejos a su traje de baño flotar en la alberca.

“¿Pero qué…? Yellow nos van a ver…” Murmuró sonrojada escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la más alta.

“Tendrán una muy buena vista entonces.” Nalgueó su trasero apoyándosela para subirla más, Blue gimió en su oído y Yellow pudo jurar que quería tomarla ahí mismo en el pasillo sin importarle quién las viera.

Aun así se detuvo doblando la esquina cuando escuchó a sus Perlas caminar hacia ellas para limpiar la sala.

Claro, aún tenía una imagen que cuidar.

Blue contuvo las risas cuando pasaron a su lado sin darse cuenta, entretenidas en su propia charla, terminó delatándolas y ambas giraron al sentir una sombra y ver la espalda de Yellow que seguía en ropa interior y sujetaba con fuerza a su compañera que sí iba desnuda.

Ambas rieron totalmente divertidas, pilladas deteniéndose en las escaleras para echar una mirada atrás y ver que sus empleadas habían desaparecido seguramente a esconderse. Blue aprovechó para bajarse y besarla profundamente contra la pared, robándole todo el aliento mientras buscaba devorar su boca y remover su ropa interior.

Por un momento se separó mientras la miraba fijamente, con sus largos cabellos mojados cubriendo sus pechos y con las gotas cayendo por su cuerpo. Se mordió el labio con picardía, observándola totalmente embelesada.

“¿Qué?” Se rio enarcando una ceja.

“Ahora entiendo por qué los dioses pecaban tanto con las ninfas del bosque” Respondió obnubilada. Blue se sonrojó desviando la mirada a la pared antes de que Yellow volviera a tomar sus labios. Ella logró quitarle el sujetador finalmente antes de jalarla y correr con ella de la mano hacia su cuarto.

Cerraron con un portazo antes de brincar a la cama abrazándose, besándose y rodando por el control.

“Tomamos este como tu día de relajación, mañana será el mío” Murmuró cuando se separaron por falta de aliento, con su bella esposa arriba de ella.

“Me gusta cómo suena eso” Una sonrisa socarrona surcó sus labios, Yellow la miró arqueando una ceja.

“Oh, ¿Sí? ¿Qué planes tienes?” Acarició su espalda divertida. Blue le regresó el gesto pasando la yema de sus dedos por sus abdominales, siguiendo la línea desde su ombligo hasta el interior de sus bóxers.

“Te follaré tan duro que no aguantarás a tus estúpidas citas para follar de nuevo.” Susurró pasando su dedo por toda la raja chorreante de su compañera. Yellow gimió y ella sacó su índice para lamerlo con gusto.

“Será en mi sauna mañana.” La giró poniéndola de espaldas contra el colchón, Blue la recibió encantada abriendo las piernas para que encajara entre ellas y deshaciéndose finalmente de su prenda.

Ambas gimieron al sentir sus calientes y mojados sexos uno contra el otro. La rubia se restregó contra ella firmemente haciéndola temblar del placer con sus fluidos mezclándose.

“No puedo esperar a eso…” Gimió con los labios entreabiertos.


End file.
